


Spice Dust Woman

by LeilaValens



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: Based on a Fleetwood Mac Song, Multi, Song Parody, musical parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaValens/pseuds/LeilaValens
Summary: I have always associated the song "Gold Dust Woman" with Alia from "Dune". Because of this, I decided to create a parody of "Gold Dust Woman" about Alia. My apologies to Stevie Nicks and Fleetwood Mac.
Kudos: 2





	Spice Dust Woman

Rock on, spice dust woman,

Take your holy knife, dig your grave

Rule by terror, live in sin while men pray

Head the cult of Muad'dib,

The he now hates your wicked ways

Take your lovers, seek pleasure in the midst of decay

Well, now Jessica cries for her daughter

Harkonnen guides Alia now

Makes the Prophet to say, "The Fremen way

Has fallen into decadence"

Rock on, future queen,

Follow in the footsteps of the Baron

Rulers make bad idols,

You'd better put your empire up for sale

Well, now Alia rules as a tyrant

The saint is drinking deeply of sin

Leto and Ghanima flee depravity

Caused by Alia's lust and pride

Well, now Arrakis lies in indulgence

Sin replaces visions of faith

Alia walks forth, without remorse

Leading the Fremen in their fall

Oh, strange shadow of a woman

Dark idol

Strange shadow of a monster

Spice dust woman

Strange shadow of a woman

Dark idol

Strange shadow, she's a monster

Spice dust woman


End file.
